breadgarscampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirith Caves
"Tirith Caves" (2x02) is the fifth session of Breadgar's Campaign and the second session in Chapter 2. After arriving in Caelum and delivering the news to Princeps Korvus Castus, the group are hired to investigate a disturbance in the caves of Tirith, in the mining town of Peperit. Synopsis Following the second meeting with the Princeps Korvus Castus, the Rowdypuffs travel to the Caelum Angelus District where they meet the Kaetor (leader) of the Angelus, Marius Arlington. The group are then escorted up the mountain to the cave entrance that leads to Peperit Town. Guards are left at the entrance as the group began their trek to Peperit Town. The caves are pitch dark, with the torches that line the pathways unlit. They eventually reach a junction that leads to the town but found that the hallway leading to it is covered in blood but no body parts. Eventually the group arrive to a giant area where the town is located. They find that the town is in ruins. The walls are in shambles or torn down entirely. The gate itself was shattered. The town's buildings fared little better. The Barracks was empty, with the armoury mostly emptied, save a few swords. The town's roads were also plastered with blood but again there were no bodies. After searching for a while, the group reach the Town Hall but they find the doors to be barricaded while the windows are blocked. To enter the hall, Marutavik kicks it down with ease. Inside they find that the windows were barricaded with planks and random pieces of furniture while the middle half of the Hall had defensive emplacements barricading it through random pieces of furniture. There was blood and broken weaponry on the ground, indicating a fierce battle was fought here. There is no bodies here, save for a lone figure in the far left corner of the room. Eve approaches the figure but as she approaches the figure and calls out to them, the figure reveals themselves to be an emaciated, ashy pale injured human. The human watches the group and slowly approaches them. When Marutavik steps in front of Aamon defensively, the human launches itself in a rabid, feral attack. Marutavik manages to dispatch the figure but its horrible screeching echoes throughout the town and it attracts unknown entities. The group block the door while Aamon casts Sleet Storm which freezes whatever is outside the hall. When they exit the hall, they find similar looking humans and gnomes that have the same ashy pale and emaciated figures, frozen by the storm. One melts and attacks Marutavik who puts it down. The cries of the rabid human however calls forth another horde of rabid people. In the ensuing fight, the group manage to defeat the group of rabid figures. Just as they leave the town, three of the bodies levitate in the air and start morphing into a 12 ft tall blob. The blob absorbs some of the dead bodies and increases in mass. When the group attempt to put it down, it captures Marutavik, Aamon and Mysora and begins to absorb the trio with stomach acids. Through the sacrificial charge of Aamon's dust horses and Mysora's sword, the trio are able to escape. Talucia is able to knock out the monster briefly enough for the group to escape the town as a massive horde of rabid humans, gnomes and dwarves chase after them. They run all the way back to the entrance where two dozen Angels and Arlington are waiting for them. When the horde catches up to the group, they are gunned down by the angels. Solemn with the knowledge that innocent civilians were gunned down, Arlington escorts the group back down to Caelum and thank them for their services whilst informing them that they would called in a day for debriefing. As the group leave the Caelum Angelus District, they see carts being led up the mountain.